Who To Pick
by Blackhammer
Summary: Timmy has been trying to catch Trixie's heart for a long time, until he sees a more prettier girl.Will he and the girl's friendship become more than friendship? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This is my first fic so bear with me! R&R please

**Who To Pick?**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of Dimmsdale High and Timmy was walking with his friends A.J and Chester to there.

'' It's hot today, isn't it Timmy,'' said A.J.

'' Huh, oh yeah I guess,'' replied Timmy.

'' Hey, guys, were here,'' said Chester, loudly.

'' Cool,'' said Timmy.

'' Look you guys, there's Trixie,'' said Chester, pointing at the one and only Trixie.

Trixie was wearing a purple dress with a black miniskirt and purple shoes. She was looing very stunning. Nearly every guy in the whole school was drooling over her. Timmy was one of the boys who was drooling. Timmy then started to walk to her. '_She's looking more beautiful, this is a good chance to talk to her…' _thought Timmy, but the thought was then interrupted as he walked right into someone, knocking the person's books and papers onto the floor.

''I'm so sorry,'' apologised Timmy, picking up the books and papers.

'' It's ok..,'' said the person.

Finally, Timmy picked up all the books and papers and gave them back to the person. After that, he took a look at the person and gasped. The person standing in front of him was a girl his age who had brown hair, blue eyes and soft pink lips. She was wearing a blue miniskirt with blue jeans and normal white trainers.

''Thanks for picking my stuff back up, anyways my name is Jodie, Jodie Burns, what's your name,'' said Jodie.

''Um, my names Timmy Turner,'' answered Timmy, shaking Jodie's hand.

''Sorry, but I have to go since the bell just rang a minute ago,'' said Jodie, letting go off Timmy's hand.

'' Oh, ok but what's your first lesson?'' asked Timmy.

''English,'' replied Jodie.

'' Me too. Um, do you want me to walk you there?''

'' Sure, thanks Timmy '' said Jodie.

'' No problem!'' Timmy said

So they went off to English, while talking about these lives .

**Author:** Did you like that? If you did R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Exclaimer: Hope this chapter be good, well anyways R&R

Who To Pick?

Chapter 2

Jodie's Pov

After I had English, me and Timmy went to lunch. He lead me to his friend's A.J and Chester. I gathered enough information that A.J was as smart as Einstein and Chester liked being dirty since he jumped into a bin and started swimming in it. Timmy's friends were nice, better than Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica when they started to say that Timmy was uncool and that I should join the popular gang. But I refused and went off with Timmy.

''Why do you let Chad, Tad, Trixie and Veronica say your unpopular anyways?'' I said

''Because I am unpopular like A.J , Chester and the guy with the giant boil,'' replied Timmy.

''Well, you can be popular..,'' I said.

''No I can't since they have a chart telling you who is popular and unpopular. I only dream of becoming popular, but not in real life,'' said Timmy

''Well, I think your popular!'' I said.

'' You do but not anyone else except A.J, Chester and the guy with the giant boil!'' said Timmy, whilst getting lunch.

''Anyways, Timmy, do you want to go to my house after school?'' I asked.

''Sure I love too!'' replied Timmy.

''Great!'' I said

After lunch the day went on with work work oh did I mention work? Anyways I got on and finally the bell rang at three o'clock. I waited for Timmy by the bus stop and in about two minutes he came out and we went off to my house, or you can say mansion.

''Well, were here!'' I finally said, as I was standing right in front of a 6 storey mansion with a large lawn with a swimming pool on it . This swimming pool has dive board and everything. On the ground also, was a hot tub made for kids and adults from 10 to 200 years.

''Great House you got or I can say mansion!'' said Timmy, who said it in a 'I'm impressed by this' kind of way.

''Cool isn't it?'' I asked.

''Cool? It's better than cool and great!'' shouted Timmy, excitedly.

''Well, you gonna stand there or are you going to come in with me?'' I asked Timmy.

''Come in with you! Come in with you!'' Timmy happily said, while jumping up and down.

''Door Open!'' I said, into my black remote (This is like the future so bear with me)  
The main door of the mansion was then opened and I heard Timmy gasp. Inside was two staircases going all the way up and on the side was a massive living room. In the living room was a huge plasma television with three sofas in front of it (Comfy ones too!) and a fire place just on the right of the living room. The left part of the room was filled with boxes of tax forms and such. I saw that Timmy went in so I quickly went in and closed the door with my black remote.

''Welcome home Jodie. I see you have brought a friend with you. Well what is your name lad?'' said a person covered in the shadows. The person then reappeared out of the shadows and there stood a man with a bald head, white beard and was dressed in a grey suit that seemed to look like a butler suit.

'' Timmy, this is my butler Andy who has worked for my family for 20 years. A most honest and gracious guy to play with,'' I said, while taking of my shoes after seeing Timmy tae his off.

''Well, hi Andy, my names Timmy, Timmy Turner,'' Timmy said, taking his hand out to shake Andy's hand.

''I'm Andy and a friend of Jodie is a friend of mine,'' responded Andy, while taking Timmy's hand and shaking it.

'' Well, if you don't mind, me and Timmy are going up my room so see you later!'' said Jodie. I then took Timmy's hand and went upstairs into my room. I could see that Timmy was shocked when he entered my room because the whole room was full of space stuff. I guess he thought I'm the kind of person who likes makeup but I proved him wrong! I thought.

''Timmy, you do know that its your third time gasping today!'' I said.

''Yeah, your right!'' replied Timmy

''Why did you gasp when you entered my room?'' I asked innocently.

''It's because I thought you were into makeup and stuff but you like space stuff…,'' said Timmy.

'' Well, anyways, wanna play a video game with me?'' I asked, pointing at a big pile of video games and a massive plasma television.

''Sure!'' said Timmy.

And we played until late at night . I said goodnight to him and went to sleep after.

A/N: You like that people? Cause there's more! Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Exclaimer: My 3rd chap is up, people please R&R!

Who To Pick?

Chapter 3

Jodie's Pov

It was a sunny day when I woke up in the morning, it was a Saturday too so I had a whole day to have free time. So, I planned on going to Timmy's house after breakfast, so I went and brushed my perfect teeth, washed my face, got dressed and combed my brown hair. After I had combed my hair, I went downstairs to see breakfast served. What was on the table was a plate of eggs, bacon, ham, beans, tomatoes and a lass of fine orange juice. I quickly chomped my food down and after I had finished, I washed the plate glass cup. I then went quickly to the door and opened it. I got out of the house at nine o'clock and I was half way to Timmy's until Trixie Tang walked right in front of me.

''Where are you going?'' Trixie asked me.

''I'm going to Timmy's house until you walked in front of me,'' I said.

''Why go to his house when you can go to my mansion?'' Trixie asked me.

''Because your selfish and mean and Timmy is nice and cute!'' I said with anger.

''You actually like that dork?'' she said.

''Yeah, so what?'' I asked her, with my anger growing more when I heard her voice.

''If you like him, that means that you're a geek like him!'' said Trixie.

''Well, I don't care if I'm a geek cause you missed your chance of being with him. He told me he was trying to win your heart since he laid eyes on you but you always rejected him as he was known as a geek. Your nothing but a self-centred brat who is always going to be a brat!'' I said, whilst putting Trixie to the ground and walking off.

''Whew, I made it!'' I said as I arrived in front of Timmy's house. 'Good thing Trixie doesn't know where Timmy lives at' I thought as I rang Timmy's bell. The door opened and a man appeared in front of me. 'That must be Timmy's dad' I thought as I introduced myself to Timmy's dad.

''Hey Timmy, a girl called Jodie is at the door looking for you!'' Timmy's Dad shouted loudly.

'' Tell Jodie I be right there!'' Timmy shouted back to Timmy's Dad.

'' He said…''

''I heard,'' I said to him.

So I waited for Timmy in the living room, after minutes of waiting in the living room, Timmy came in with his pink hat on.

''Hi Jodie, how you been doing since last night?'' Timmy asked me.

''Fine, so what you want to do today?'' I asked Timmy.

''Dunno, do you want to go to the mall?'' Timmy asked me.

''Sure let's go!'' I replied.

''Wait, I just want to get my bag and watch!'' Timmy said whilst getting up the stairs.

''Ok, I wait for you in the yard!'' I shouted to him.

''Ok!'' he shouted back and disappeared into his room.

''So I went outside the yard and waited a minute or two until Timmy came back with a strange pink bag and a green watch. Both of them looked like they had faces, but I thought that it was my imagination.

''Let's go!'' said Timmy and we went of to the mall. It only took ten minutes to get to the mall. For the rest of the day, Timmy and I went from clothes to video games to clothes again and video games too. At twelve, me and Timmy had a tuna sandwich each and a glass of lemonade. Then until dinner we went to clothes, more clothes and much more clothes. By the time we finished buying clothes it was seven. We had dinner and Timmy had pasta with meat balls and so did I. We then went to the arcade to play some video games until ten since it was closing time then. Timmy and I got back to his house at eleven. I said goodnight to Timmy and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush. I then went on home until Trixie blocked my path. She said that I can't like Timmy and such. I couldn't take it anymore of her bickering so I slapped her across the face. She got mad and sent two bodyguard's at me, the bodyguard's went and punched me in the stomach and slapped me across the face very hard. By the time they were finished, I was bruised on my legs and my face. Trixie laughed at me and walked off with a smile on her face. I was so bruised that I thought I couldn't get to my house so I went back to Timmy's house. Good thing I chose to go back to Timmy's house because when I rang the bell, I collapsed. Timmy came out and saw me on the ground bruised all over. So he went and carried me to the sofa and used sleeping gas on me, I then fell into deep slumber. I woke up to find my bruises all gone for some reason so I thought that Timmy must have used a sort of make up to cover the bruises. I also woke up to find Timmy holding my hand. I went and softly shook his hand which make him wake up.

''You okay Jodie, cause last night you were bruised all over your body. What happened?'' Timmy asked me when he was fully awake. So I told him what happened before I met him in the morning and what happened after I said goodnight.

''That dirty girl, making bodyguard's beat you up like that and I used to have a crush on her!'' Timmy said with anger.

''What do you mean by used to like her?'' I asked him.

'' I have a crush on someone else now…,'' Timmy said.

''Who is the person?'' I asked him anxiously.

''The person is….you!'' he said with confidence.

''Me!'' I said.

''So Jodie, will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked me softly.

''Yes….Yes I will!'' I said and then kissed him on the lips. When I was kissing him, a wonderful feeling came through me. I then made the kiss more passionate by putting my tongue around his mouth whilst his tongue did it too.

Meanwhile, a certain person saw everything and that person was……Trixie!

A&N: Did you like that cause there's going to be more. R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Exclaimer: I hope you like this! Last chapter ! R&R please!

Who To Pick

Chapter 4

Timmy's Pov

'I am so happy, no, I mean really really really happy now that Jodie is my girlfriend' I thought. I then carried Jodie into my room and put her on my bed. I then went and brushed my teeth and went to get my old sleeping bag out of my cupboard. I got it out and then in got in and went to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancake. Not caring that he was only in his boxers, he still went down to see that Jodie was making breakfast.

''Why are you making pancakes?'' I asked.

''I'm making pancakes for my new boyfriend that's all, but if you don't want them, then I'll throw…,'' Jodie said but wasn't able to finish her sentence because I started to dig into the pancakes on he table.

''Delicious pancakes!'' I said as I finished eating.

''Don't I get something in return?'' Jodie said, sexually.

''Oh, yeah you do!'' I said and I then went into a passionate kiss. This was so intense that we started to go into the living room and went on the sofa, we were about to take each other clothes off but was disturbed by a knock on the door. I opened the door and glared when I saw the person. The person was Trixie and she looked pretty with make-up all over her body, but now I thought that she was a ugly witch.

Hello Trixie…,'' I said coldly.

''Well, are you going to invite me in or?'' Trixie asked me.

''No'' I said and then closed the door, but then the door was busted down by Trixie's bodyguards.

''You change your mind yet?'' Trixie asked me.

''No!'' I said.

''Well, your gonna!'' Trixie said and then told her bodyguards to do so, but before she said so, I thought in my mind 'I wish I was the best martial arts expert on the whole planet!' I thought. A magical poof was then heard and Timmy was the best martial arts expert on the whole planet. 

'And Wanda said it was a stupid idea to say wishes in my thoughts!' I thought. The bodyguards then started to attack me, but before they did, I became more muscular than them and the bodyguards crawled down in fear, but I still threw them back to Trixie's house. And as for Trixie, I picked her up and started to talk to her.

''I used to like you and always tried to impress you, I tried to capture your attention but you never did, but now that I have Jodie, I don't have to follow you anymore and the extra part is that Jodie is smarter, nicer, prettier and richer than you so bye bye!'' I said and then I threw Trixie back to her mansion in amazing speed.

''That was great Timmy. You faced your greatest love since junior school and dumped her off like a piece of bad pie!'' Jodie said to me as she kissed me.

''So what do you want to do now?'' Timmy asked his girlfriend.

''Let's go to my house!'' Jodie said and grabbed my hand.

''Er ok…,'' Timmy said.

''What did you want to do anyways?'' Jodie asked me.

''I was hoping to go back on the sofa and….,'' Timmy said, but Jodie finished his line.

''have sex huh? Well, I'm not doing that until I'm eighteen!'' said Josie.

''Fine, I'll wait for that day!'' I said and took off to Jodie's house.

Eight Years Later…

''Hey Jodie, remember eight years ago that you said that when we are eighteen, we'll have sex in my room or your room'' I said. I was now eighteen and a smart person who didn't want to go to college. I still had my pink hat on, but I have changed from a skinny boy from ten to a built body man.

''Yeah, And?'' Jodie said. Jodie was still the same but has changed from a skinny girl of ten to a young thin woman who still has Timmy as a boyfriend.

''Well, were eighteen now so that means that we can have sex now!'' I said with a smile on my face.

''Later, in an hour or so!'' Jodie said.

One hour Later…  
''It's bin an hour so in my room or your own room?'' I asked.

''How about in my room?'' Jodie said, as she went out of the kitchen and sat down on Me.

''Alright!'' I said as I lifted Jodie into my arms and carried her to her own room( They are living in a apartment together) and put a 'DO NOT DISTURB!' sign on the door and locked it.

''Ready?'' I said, as I turned around to find that Jodie was already in the bed naked. So I quickly went and took my clothes off and went into the bed.

''So how to start it…,'' Jodie said, but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Timmy. The kiss got more intense each second and after ten minutes of kissing. I started to kiss Jodie every where and….well, just to stop the disgusting parts, they had sex and never forgot the night.

The End

A/N: So this story is finished. Please R&R! 


End file.
